The changing nature of the workplace has brought forth the need for flexibility in space usage. For example, instead of dedicated rooms for different functions, many companies now use the one large, open space alternatively for such activities as computer training, conferences, small group teaming for facilitating interaction, as classrooms, for panel discussions, and even as dining facilities. To allow this flexibility, new furniture concepts are needed to provide the flexibility being sought.